


Povinnost zemřít

by Windify



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: Brotherhood, Emotional Hurt, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: Avengers hledali možnost, jak se vyhnout vyhlazení poloviny populace. Odpověď je jednoduchá a skrývá se v jednom jediném slově. Tedy vlastně jméně.Loki.[Děj před nebo během IW, jak chcete. :D]





	Povinnost zemřít

**Author's Note:**

> Kdo k životu potřebuje Endgame? Nikdo, přesně tak! Prostě jednorázovka na téma Infinity War. A Lokiho. :D

Čas se pro ně zastavil. Věděli, že takhle to nezůstane navždy, určité zákony vesmíru nelze porušit, museli si pospíšit a využít získané chvíle.

Nedalo se říct, že by mu v tomhle prostoru bylo příjemně. Nacházeli se nejspíš na palubě nějaké vesmírné lodi, soudě podle prázdna a hvězd zračících se za okny. Stephen Strange stál na místě, pohled upíral na postavu před sebou. „Potřebujeme pomoc.“

Druhá postava jen povytáhla obočí, v obličeji promítnutých pouze pár z mnoha emocí. „Avengers potřebují pomoc ode  _mě_?“ Hlas plný pohrdání, nadřazenosti a nekonečné ironie. „Jste vážně tak zoufalí,“ pousmál se, podobná slova pronášel před léty ve skleněné cele, „že žádáte o pomoc boha lstí a falše?“

Neodpověděl, neměl důvod. Vždyť tolik věcí bylo zjevných. „Není čas na staré křivdy,“ odpověděl. „Čas nevydrží zastavený věčně, magie –“

„Jsem stár tisíce let,“ odsekl Loki. „Nechoď na mě s magií, když sám ovládáš pouze zlomek. Je ještě tolik zákonů, pravidel a postupů, které bys musel pochopit.“

Zvedl ruce před sebe. „Nepřišel jsem se hádat, Loki.“

„Proč bych vám měl pomáhat?“

„Ze spousty důvodů.“ Strange musel dobře volit slova. Věděl, že na Lokiho slovíčkaření neplatí, vždyť bůh sám snad vymyslel pojmy jako lež a podvod. „Abys zabránil vyvraždění poloviny vesmíru. Jako odčinění za New York.“

Prudce se k němu otočil. „S New Yorkem na mě taky nechoď,“ zavrčel vztekle, oči lesklé hněvem. Stále se nevzpamatoval z toho, co pod vlivem kamene prováděl, ačkoli o tom nikdo nevěděl. A tak to taky mělo zůstat.

Stephen krok ustoupil ve smířlivém gestu. Jakkoli nechtěl, Lokiho pomoc opravdu potřebovali. Neměli na vybranou, jestli měli mít šanci na záchranu a smrt Thanose. „Fajn, fajn.“

„Spíš mi řekni,“ upřel na něj pohled zelených očí, „proč  _přesně_  potřebujete mou pomoc? Vím, že tohle nejsi tak úplně ty. Cestuješ časem a pravděpodobně i mezi galaxiemi, pletu se?“

Loki nebyl začátečník, co se magie týče. Ne, zdokonaloval se staletí a staletí, učil se a objevoval. Dokázal tedy rozpoznat magické sféry kolem Strange, aby správně určil skutečnost, tou jest ono cestování časem.

Strange ani nenapadlo, že by to uhodl, ale možná mu to mělo dojít. Přeci jen, ve skutečnosti nebylo tak překvapivé, že o tom Loki věděl, a jemu to navíc ulehčilo spoustu vysvětlování. „Nepleteš se,“ přiznal. „Jde o to, že napoprvé se něco stalo. Thanos získal všechny kameny – a dosáhl svého cíle.“

„To je zlé,“ odtušil bůh.

Druhý čaroděj jenom kývl. „Ano. Zkoumali jsme různé cesty, jak tomu zabránit… a přišli jsme na ni. Všechno to začalo u tebe. Tvou akcí proti Thanosovi.“

Tázavě naklonil hlavu na stranu. „Co po mně tedy chcete?“

„Přečti si to. Vím, že to umíš.“

Uměl. A chystal se to taky udělat, i kdyby bez jeho dovolení. Takhle se ale přeci jen vyvaroval nepříjemnostem, které by z toho mohly vyplynout.

Rychle ke Strangovi přistoupil, natahuje ruce. Položil mu je na spánky, užívaje magie k proniknutí do jeho vědomí, myšlenek a vzpomínek. Nechal jemu i sobě promítnout to, co vědět chtěl. Ať si kdo chce říká co chce, Loki netoužil vidět Strangovu minulost. Nerad lezl lidem do hlavy, aby se prohrabával jejich vzpomínkami, protože je pak zažíval i on sám. Na to měl svých starostí dost.

Když zjistil, co potřeboval, svěsil ruce a o krok od něj odstoupil, pohled naprosto nečitelný. Jenom maska bez emocí.

Viděl, co udělal, viděl, co se stalo i co se stane, stejně jako viděl, v jaké chvíli se teď ve skutečnosti Strange nachází i co dělá.

„Víme, že máš Tesseract, Loki. Sice nevíme, proč jsi ho sebral a schovával, ani nepředpokládáme, že nám to řekneš, ale na útěk už je pozdě.“

„Šetři dechem, Strangi,“ zarazil ho. „Nechej si všechny přesvědčovací techniky pro ostatní, já nejsem hloupý.“

Ten plán byl šílený a vůbec se mu nelíbil, ale bohužel věděl, že nejspíš není jiná možnost. Musel se spojit s Thanosem – a pak ho zradit a odnést si za to muka větší než předtím, končící až s jeho smrtí.

Ale Thanos by zemřel také, a navíc dřív, než by se mu dostaly do rukou všechny Kameny nekonečna.

Měl šanci být pro jednou za hrdinu. Zachránit vesmír i bytosti v něm, být tím, kým jeho rodiče – sice adoptivní, ale přesto rodiče – doufali, že bude. Stejně odvážný jako Thor, konečně mohl udělat něco, za co by se nemusel stydět, něco  _dobrého_. Něco, za co by si mezi ostatními vysloužil úctu, ne jenom pohrdání.

Ale… chtěl? Byl ochoten to vše udělat? Přetrpět další mučení a bolest?

Ne, nechtěl. A možná by se za takové myšlenky měl stydět, ale on se nenarodil jako hrdina. Byl ochoten přiznat, že na něco není dostatečně silný, radši vyhledal další cesty, než aby zbytečně utrpěl, ať už na těle či duši.

Za posledních několik let se toho stalo neskutečně mnoho a Loki tolikrát toužil po smrti. Tolikrát chtěl zemřít, protože už neměl pro co žít a každý nový den s sebou přinášel jen další bolest.

Jenomže vesmír byl neskutečně krutý a nespravedlivý a Norny tomu tak chtěly, že teď, když se Loki po tolika letech cítil znova konečně šťastný a chtěl žít, měl zemřít.

Znova našel cestu k Thorovi, znova jej bral jako svého bratra. Byl jediná rodina, která mu zbyla, na křivdy nemyslel a chtěl zapomenout.

Nechtěl o něj přijít. Nechtěl přijít i to poslední, co mu zbylo. Vždyť nic jiného už neměl. Nikdo další mu už nezbyl.

Strange si odkašlal, ticho trvalo až moc dlouho a jim opravdu docházel čas. „Loki?“

Bůh se zadíval ven z lodi do tmy narušované pouze občasnými nafialovělými prašnými mračny. Ponořil se do minulosti, vzpomínal na dny, které spolu strávili. Na dny, kdy se hádali i bojovali, kdy se spolu smáli a schovávali se matce, kdy se tajně plížili do pokoje druhého, aby si vzájemně četli, stejně jako když podnikali tajné výpravy po okolí Ásgardu či na jiné světy.

Všech tisíc let promítnutých v několika málo vteřinách. Rvalo ho to na kusy, nevěděl – nechtěl se toho vzdát, opustit to, když teď měl možnost získat vše, co ztratil, zpět. Mohl napravit křivdy, kterých se dopustil.

Potřeboval toho tolik udělat, potřeboval si promluvit s Thorem, prosit o odpuštění za vše, co mu provedl.

Ale Thanos měl jiné plány a on se jim musel přizpůsobit. Možná, že to tak má být. Možná, že bude lepší, když zemře dřív, než stačí vše ještě více pokazit.

Svěsil ruce. Stále se nedíval na Strange, když potichu promluvil: „Když udělám, co po mně žádáte… Bude Thor žít?“ Chtěl to vědět. Potřeboval to vědět. Musel to vědět.

Doktor se navzdory situaci lehce pousmál. „Přežije, Loki.“

Jeho bratr přežije. To bylo to hlavní, to jediné, na čem mu už záleželo. Thor se s Lokiho ztrátou nějak srovná – ostatně, bude kolem sebe mít své věrné přátele i Ásgarďany. A možná, že když bude žít s myšlenkou, že Loki zemřel při záchraně ostatních, že zemřel jako hrdina, jako bratr, o němž celá ta dlouhá léta smýšlel… Přejde to snáz.

Vždyť by to nebylo poprvé, kdy by se s jeho smrtí musel srovnávat.

Ale teď se se svou smrtí musel srovnat i Loki a překvapivě to neskutečně bolelo. Zemře, ovšem Thor bude žít dále. Na ničem jiném nesešlo.

A třeba to tak opravdu bude lepší. Navíc si původním plánem návratu na Zemi nebyl jistý a teď alespoň věděl, že bude pomstěn. Vlastně se pomstí on sám už jen tím, že jeho zrada Thanose vyjde.

Otočil se na druhého mága. Strange slzy v jeho zelených očích nekomentoval, ale ten pohled se mu zaryl hluboko do paměti. Loki sevřel ruce v pěst, jeho pohled se změnil na odhodlaný. „Přijímám.“

V tu chvíli se čas znova rozběhl.

 


End file.
